For deep-buried tunnels, if a tunnel spacing is too small, a high stress area may be produced in rock pillars between two tunnels due to stress concentration, and the area tends to have energy accumulation, so relatively high rock-burst risk is generated. When the IBM passes through an adjacent tunnel, if a dear spacing between the two tunnels is too small, the rock-burst risk is obviously increased.